Our Gift From God
by Kyori SasoDei
Summary: Rumah tangga Sasori dan Deidara terancam hancur karena sebuah pertengkaran hebat malam itu. Tetapi secara tidak terduga, buah hati mereka yang baru berusia lima tahun mencoba mengembalikan keharmonisan rumah tangga orang tuanya. Apakah rumah tangga Sasori dan Deidara bisa diselamatkan? For ELFL-Event: DEAR [Reincarnation & Eternal]


Rumah tangga Sasori dan Deidara terancam hancur karena sebuah pertengkaran hebat malam itu. Tetapi secara tidak terduga, buah hati mereka yang baru berusia lima tahun mencoba mengembalikan keharmonisan rumah tangga orang tuanya. Apakah rumah tangga Sasori dan Deidara bisa diselamatkan?

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, OC, typo(s), genderbender (Female Deidara), etc.**

**Special for Eternal Love in Fleeting Lives Event: DEAR**

**Theme: Reincarnation & Eternal  
**

**.**

**~Our Gift From God~**

**.**

Iris biru Azure tak henti menatap jam yang terpajang di dinding ruang tamunya. Kedua lengan terlipat di depan dadanya, dahinya menunjukan beberapa lipatan yang tak sengaja terbentuk, matanya melirik ke arah pintu rumahnya berharap seseorang yang ia tunggu segera muncul dari balik pintu tersebut. Sesekali ia menghela napas panjang karena jenuh namun sesekali ia mengumpat dalam hati mengenai penantian ini.

Cukup lama berselang, terdengar bunyi deritan pintu yang pelan. Pemilik mata Azure yang sudah cukup lelah menanti, akhirnya bangkit berdiri untuk menyapa. Menyapa dengan caranya sendiri.

"Danna!"

Pria berambut merah yang baru saja melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah, mengangkat kepalanya dan mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Hm?" gumamnya.

"Lagi-lagi pulang malam. Tch, bukan malam lagi, ini sudah hampir pagi. Kemana saja kau, danna un?"

Sang danna, Akasuna no Sasori namanya, menghela napas panjang seraya menutup dan mengunci pintu rumah. Dilepaskan kedua sepatu hitam yang telah ia kenakan seharian penuh sejak pagi kemarin –karena memang saat ini jam sudah menunjukan pukul tiga pagi.

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali padamu, aku kerja lembur."

"Sampai jam tiga pagi un? Pekerjaan macam apa itu?"

"Deidara! Apa seperti itu cara yang benar bagi seorang istri untuk menyambut suaminya yang baru pulang kerja? Kau tahu aku lelah."

Deidara, perempuan berambut pirang panjang berusia dua puluh tahunan tersebut melemparkan tatapan tajamnya kepada Sasori yang sudah menjadi suaminya kurang lebih selama enam tahun lamanya.

"Danna pikir danna saja yang lelah? Aku juga lelah danna un. Tidak masalah selama danna memang benar-benar bekerja."

Sasori berjalan mendekati Deidara, memberikan tatapan tersinggung dan juga marah kepada sang istri. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'benar-benar bekerja'? kau pikir aku berbohong?"

Deidara mendengus. "Apa danna pikir aku ini bodoh un? Pekerjaan apa yang dilakukan sampai pagi? Pekerjaan bersama wanita lain?"

"Jangan lancang Deidara!" Sasori membentak, membuat Deidara mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sekarang jujur saja danna. Kau datang dari mana? Menghabiskan waktu dengan wanita yang ma—"

**Plak**

Mata Deidara melebar dan kalimatnya terpotong begitu saja saat Sasori menampar pipinya menimbulkan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar perlahan-lahan. Diangkatnya tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh pipi kirinya yang memanas, ia menatap Sasori dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak berhak bicara seperti itu kepada suamimu!"

Deidara mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan diri untuk tidak menangis saat itu juga.

"Kalau begitu kita cerai saja un!"

Mata Sasori melebar karena terkejut, namun amarahnya yang bergejolak membuatnya berpikir cepat dan akhirnya menyetujui apa yang Deidara katakan. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Mulai besok aku akan urus perceraian kita," ujarnya sebelum meninggalkan Deidara di ruang keluarga.

Deidara menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa, memeluk bantal sofa dan menangis terisak. Rasa marah, kecewa, dan sakit hati membuatnya tidak bisa membedtung air mata yang sudah ditahannya sejak beberapa minggu belakangan ini. Bagaimana tidak? Sasori akhir-akhir ini selalu pulang larut malam bahkan mendekati pagi. Deidara tahu Sasori memang sibuk sebagai pemilik perusahaan Akasuna, tapi ia tetap tak habis pikir mengapa Sasori selalu pulang terlambat. Sebagai seorang perempuan, tentu saja Deidara cemas Sasori bermain dibelakangnya.

Dan sekarang kecemasannya itu berubah menjadi kecemasan yang lain.

Yaitu perceraian.

Dengan terisak ia melangkah menuju kamar yang berbeda dari kamar yang biasanya ia tempati. Ia tahu Sasori tidak menginginkan kehadirannya saat ini, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Sasori menyendiri di kamar mereka. Dibukanya perlahan kamar yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar Sasori. Deidara tersenyum saat melihat sosok kecil berambut merah tengah tidur di atas tempat tidurnya dengan lelap.

Perlahan, tanpa berniat membangunkan sosok mungil itu, Deidara melangkah mendekatinya lalu berbaring di sebelahnya. Digunakannya jemarinya untuk mengelus rambut merah yang tak kalah lembut dari rambutnya sendiri. Tak berapa lama kemudian, sepasang mata biru Azure terbuka, menyapa mata Azure milik Deidara.

"Maaf membangunkanmu un," ucap Deidara.

"Kaa-san?" suara menggemaskan khas anak berusia lima tahun itu membuat Deidara tersenyum. "Kenapa menangis?"

"Kaa-san tidak menangis," ucap Deidara berbohong.

Jemari mungil buah hati Sasori dan Deidara itu perlahan menyentuh pipi Deidara yang basah. Mata biru yang sama dengan mata milik ibunya menatap mata Deidara dalam-dalam, seolah mencari sesuatu di sana. Tak lama kemudian sosok mungil berambut merah dan bemata biru itu berucap "Tou-san masih sayang kaa-san."

Deidara memejamkan mata setelah mendengar apa yang anaknya katakan. Ia ingin percaya namun baginya kenyataanlah yang lebih bisa dipercaya.

"Riku sayang kaa-san," bisik Akasuna no Riku, putra tunggal dari Sasori dan Deidara tersebut.

Tetes demi tetes air mata kembali mengalir dari mata Deidara yang terpejam. Riku hanya memperhatikan sang ibu yang menangis terisak, ia tak melakukan apa-apa selain menggeser posisi tidurnya sehingga kini ia bisa berada lebih dekat dengan Deidara. Diselimutinya tubuh rapuh sang ibu dengan selimut miliknya. Tak lama kemudian tangisan Deidara tak terdengar lagi, dan Riku yakin ibunya sudah tertidur.

Riku mengecup pipi Deidara dengan lembut. "Oyasumi kaa-san."

Tak lama kemudian, laki-laki kecil itu ikut memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan mimpi menghampiri tidurnya.

.

.

Deidara membuka matanya yang terasa berat dan basah, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah putranya yang masih terlelap. Deidara mengusap matanya yang sembab, mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang membuat matanya sedemikian sembab. Saat teringat apa yang terjadi dini hari tadi, Deidara menghela napas panjang. Dengan gerakan pelan karena tidak ingin membangunkan anaknya yang masih terlelap, Deidara turun dari tempat tidur. Setelahnya ia melangkah meninggalkan kamar tidur Riku, guna ingin melihat keadaan kamar tidurnya dan suaminya. Ia berani mendekati kamar itu karena ia yakin Sasori sudah berangkat kerja sekitar sejam yang lalu.

Perlahan ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan Sasori, ia mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis lagi saat melihat kacaunya kamar tidur tersebut. Lantai penuh dengan barang-barang yang berserakan, hampir semua barang yang tadinya berada di atas meja kini berserakan di lantai.

Deidara berjongkok mengambil sebuah bingkai foto yang didalamnya terdapat foto mereka saat Riku baru lahir. Dengan Deidara yang menggendong Riku dan Sasori yang memeluk pinggang Deidara dengan tangan kirinya, seolah memberikan perlindungan kepada keluarga kecilnya. Dipeluknya erat bingkai foto tersebut di dadanya. Kali ini Deidara benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak meneteskan air mata lagi karena ia tahu keluarga kecilnya akan hancur sebentar lagi.

"Kaa-san."

Bergegas Deidara menghapus air matanya saat mendengar suara Riku memanggilnya.

"Ya, sayang?" tanyanya seraya menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Riku tengah berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Cat warna Riku habis, Riku ingin mewarnai gambar Riku," ujar laki-laki kecil tersebut.

Deidara hingga saat ini tidak mengerti kenapa Riku memiliki bakat seni. Ia sering menggambar, sering membuat bentuk-bentuk benda dengan plastisin dan membongkar pasang mainnanya untuk menciptakan bentuk yang baru. Ia bahkan mulai bisa memahat dengan benda-benda lunak. Darimana Riku mendapatkan darah seni tersebut, Deidara tidak mengetahuinya.

"Baiklah. Kaa-san mandi dulu un, nanti kita beli cat warna ya."

Riku tersenyum lebar. "Arigatou kaa-san."

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, Deidara dan Riku pergi ke toko kerajinan yang tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Di toko tersebut menjual segala jenis kerajinan tangan dan juga bahan-bahannya. Di sana juga menjual alat-alat kesenian seperti alat lukis dan sebagainya. Mata biru Riku berbinar dan dari bibir mungilnya terdengar bisikan "waah" saat melihat toko tersebut karena walaupun tempatnya dekat dengan rumah, namun Riku belum pernah masuk ke toko tersebut.

Riku melepaskan tangan mungilnya dari genggaman tangan Deidara kemudian berlari-lari kecil menuju tempat menjual peralatan menggambar. Deidara hanya tersenyum melihat betapa semangatnya putra tunggalnya.

"Kaa-san, Riku beli cat warna dan buku gambar yang baru ya. Oh! Tanah liat dan kayu juga!"

Deidara mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Beli apapun yang kau suka, Riku."

"Arigatou kaa-san!"

Deidara terus mengamati Riku yang sedang memilih-milih cat warna dan buku gambar. Namun ketika mengingat masalah rumah tangganya, senyum Deidara luntur begitu saja. Bagaimana tidak? Membayangkan Riku tidak bisa seceria ini lagi membuat Deidara menyesal atas apa yang ia katakan semalam kepada suaminya. Kalau saja ia bisa menarik kembali kata-katanya, ia pasti sudah melakukannya, karena sungguh ia masih sangat menyayangi Sasori.

"Sudah semua?" tanyanya saat melihat Riku yang sepertinya kerepotan membawa semua alat-alat itu dengan tangan mungilnya. Riku mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. Deidara tertawa kecil kemudian membantu Riku membawa alat-alat tersebut sebelum membawanya ke kasir dan membayarnya.

Setelah membayar semuanya, mereka berdua melangkah pulang ke rumah mereka yang cukup besar. Riku menggenggam tangan kiri Deidara seraya mengayun-ayunkan tangan ibunya tersebut.

"Kaa-san! Besok gambarku selesai, kaa-san harus lihat ya!"

Deidara tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja Riku. Gambarmu pasti bagus."

Riku tertawa dengan polosnya.

Setibanya mereka di rumah, Deidara terkejut saat mendapati pintu rumahnya tidak terkunci. Jantungnya berdegup cepat karena ia tahu Sasori sudah pulang walaupun waktu baru menunjukan pukul dua siang. Dengan ragu ia memasuki rumah, mengedarkan tatapannya ke sekitar guna mengetahui dimana Sasori berada. Saat tak melihat Sasori, Deidara segera melangkah ke kamar Riku. Namun saat ia membuka pintu kamar Riku, Sasori keluar dari dalam kamarnya yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar Riku.

Tatapan mereka bertemu untuk beberapa saat namun tak ada satupun dari mereka berusaha memecahkan keheningan. Hingga pada akhirnya Deidara masuk ke dalam kamar Riku dan menutup pintunya dengan keras, meninggalkan Sasori yang hanya mengerutkan dahinya setelah melihat sikap istrinya yang mungkin sebentar lagi tak akan menjadi istrinya lagi.

Kemudian tatapan Sasori jatuh kepada anaknya yang tengah sibuk menggambar di atas karpet ruang keluarga. Sejak kecil sekali Riku memang sudah menyukai segala hal yang berbau seni jadi bukan hal aneh lagi bagi Sasori jika melihat anaknya serius menggambar seperti ini.

Namun ada satu hal yang Sasori pikirkan, yaitu mengapa Riku terlihat sangat tenang dan tetap ceria. Apa dia belum tau tentang perceraian orang tuanya? Atau karena ia masih terlalu kecil untuk memikirkan hal itu? Entahlah, yang pasti Sasori senang melihat Riku seperti ini.

.

.

Riku memperhatikan kembali hasil karyanya yang sudah berhasil ia warnai. Senyum lebar terkembang di bibir mungilnya setelah melihat hasil karyanya di beberapa lembar buku gambarnya. Mata birunya melirik jam yang terpajang di dinding ruang keluarga yang sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam.

"Woah, sudah malam," bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Bergegas ia merapikan semua peralatannya kemudian membawanya ke kamarnya sendiri. Di sana ia bisa melihat sang ibu sudah tertidur lelap di tempat tidurnya yang memang cukup besar. Tanpa menimbulkan bunyi yang bisa membangunkan Deidara, Riku meletakkan peralatannya di atas meja dekat tempat tidurnya dan menyimpan buku gambarnya di dalam laci.

Didekatinya sang ibu yang sudah tertidur, namun ada sesuatu yang membuat Riku terhenyak, yaitu wajah ibunya terlihat sangat pucat. Digunakan tangan mungilnya untuk menyentuh dahi Deidara dengan lembut. "Kaa-san demam." Tak perlu waktu lama berpikir, Riku mengambil sebuah kain bersih dari dalam lemari pakaian kemudian berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil sebaskom air hangat.

Tak lama kemudian ia kembali ke dalam kamarnya, meletakkan sebaskom air hangat di atas meja dan menempelkan kain yang sudah basah oleh air hangat itu di kening Deidara. Walaupun Riku belum masuk sekolah, tapi ia sudah tahu bahwa air hangat lebih baik untuk menurunkan demam daripada air dingin. Sepertinya secerdasan kedua orang tuanya benar-benar turun padanya.

Lantas kaki-kaki mungil Riku melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya tersebut kemudian melangkah menuju kamar yang seharusnya menjadi kamar kedua orang tuanya.

Dibukanya perlahan pintu kamar tersebut, mendapati ayahnya yang tengah duduk di atas tempat tidur menatap langit dari balik jendela kamar.

"Tou-san?" suara Riku membuat Sasori menoleh.

Sasori tersenyum tipis. "Hm? Kenapa belum tidur?"

Riku berjalan mendekati Sasori lalu merangkak naik ke pangkuan Sasori. Sasori hanya membiarkan apa yang dilakukan anaknya dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Tou-san masih sayang kaa-san ne?"

Senyum Sasori luntur begitu saja sesaat setelah mendengar pertanyaan Riku. Sebenarnya ia tak mampu memilih apakah harus jujur atau harus berbohong kepada anak yang secara fisik terlihat sangat mirip dengannya. Riku menatap dalam-dalam mata Sasori, mencari kebenaran di dalam sana.

"Ternyata masih," ucapan Riku membuat Sasori terkejut.

"Bagaimana kau..." Sasori tak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Riku tersenyum lebar. "Riku tahu, tou-san."

Sasori menghela napas dan memeluk Riku lebih erat, menyandarkan kepala anaknya tersebut di dada bidangnya. Riku hanya terdiam mendengarkan detak jantung Sasori yang cepat, menandakan bahwa perasaan ayahnya kepada ibunya masih sangat kuat.

"Tou-san tidak sengaja menampar kaa-sanmu," ucap Sasori setelah sekian lama terdiam.

Riku mengangguk, seolah ia sudah mengetahuinya bahkan sebelum Sasori mengatakannya.

"Kemarin tou-san marah dan tidak tahu apa yang tou-san lakukan. Jadi tou-san tidak bermaksud melakukannya," ucap Riku. Kali ini Sasori yang mengangguk dan tidak menanyakan bagaimana cara Riku mengetahui hal tersebut. "Kaa-san juga tidak bermaksud meminta cerai."

Sasori mengerutkan dahinya, ia kembali berpikir kenapa anaknya yang masih berusia lima tahun ini selalu mengerti permasalahan orang tuanya. "Kita bicarakan besok saja, sekarang lebih baik kau tidur."

Riku mengangguk dan perlahan turun dari pangkuan Sasori. "Riku mau tidur dengan kaa-san ya soalnya kaa-san demam."

Mata Sasori melebar mendengar apa yang Riku katakan, bahkan ia tak sadar bahwa dirinya saat ini tidak duduk lagi melainkan berdiri. "Deidara demam? Dia sakit?"

Riku mengangguk dengan polosnya.

"Kau tidur di sini saja biar tou-san yang tidur dengan kaa-san," ujar Sasori yang bergegas melangkah ke arah pintu namun langkahnya terhenti saat tangan mungil Riku menarik baju bagian belakang Sasori.

"Tidak perlu, tou-san. Riku bisa kok merawat kaa-san."

Tatapan mata Sasori melembut mendengar apa yang Riku katakan. Kemudian ia berjongkok karena Riku terus menarik-narik bagian bawah baju kaosnya. Saat Sasori berjongkok di hadapannya, Riku mengecup pipi Sasori. "Tou-san istirahat saja. Oyasumi."

Sasori mengangguk. Ia mengamati anaknya yang melangkah dengan kaki-kaki mungilnya menuju pintu kamarnya. Namun sebelum Riku menutup pintu tersebut, ia menoleh ke belakang. "Satu lagi, tou-san," ucapnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Besok tou-san diam di rumah ya. Jangan pergi kemana-mana."

Sasori terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan berucap "Baiklah."

Riku memberikan senyum lebar khas miliknya sekali lagi sebelum menutup pintu kamar Sasori dan segera menuju kamarnya sendiri. Riku mengambil kain basah dari dahi Deidara kemudian mencelupkannya kembali ke air hangat di dalam baskom.

"Ngh...danna..."

Riku menoleh saat mendengar ibunya menyebutkan panggilannya kepada Sasori dalam tidurnya. Namun Riku kembali fokus untuk memeras kain basah tersebut lalu menempelkannya kembali di dahi Deidara. Kemudian ia merangkak naik ke tempat tidurnya, mengamati wajah Deidara yang masih pucat. Ditariknya selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuh sang ibu hingga sebatas lehernya. Ia menunduk untuk mencium pipi Deidara dan berbisik, "cepat sembuh, kaa-san."

Tak lama kemudian Riku ikut berbaring di sebelah ibunya.

Ketika Riku hampir benar-benar terlelap, pintu kamarnya terbuka namun Riku tidak membuka matanya dan tetap berpura-pura tertidur. Ia bisa mendengar derap langkah pelan yang mendekat ke arah tempat tidur. Riku sedikit membuka matanya, hanya untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh sosok yang tentu saja sudah Riku ketahui siapa orangnya.

Sosok tersebut terlihat membungkuk untuk mengecup kening Deidara. "Maaf, Dei," bisiknya.

Riku tersenyum tipis saat melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya itu.

Kali ini jemari kokohnya mengelus rambut pirang Deidara yang halus dan panjang.

"Danna un..." bisik Deidara dalam tidurnya.

"Ssh, aku di sini. Tidurlah," bisik Sasori berusaha untuk menenangkan istrinya tersebut.

Tak lama setelah Deidara tenang, Sasori menegakkan tubuhnya dan berniat meninggalkan kamar tersebut sebelum suara Riku mencegahnya.

"Tou-san bisa tidur di sini jika tou-san mau."

Sasori menoleh. "Riku? Kau belum tidur?"

Riku mengangguk.

"Tou-san tidur di sini saja bersama kaa-san dan Riku."

Sesaat Sasori terlihat mempertimbangkan apa yang Riku tawarkan, namun akhirnya ia naik ke tempat tidur Riku dan berbaring di sebelah Riku. "Tenang saja tou-san, kaa-san tidak akan marah kok," ujar Riku seolah sudah membaca apa yang Sasori pikirkan.

Sasori tersenyum dan akhirnya memejamkan matanya, disusul oleh Riku.

.

.

.

Sasori membuka matanya ketika pagi tiba. Ditolehkannya kepalanya untuk melihat apakah anaknya sudah bangun atau masih tertidur, tapi ia terkejut saat melihat Riku tak lagi berada di sisinya. Yang berbaring di sisinya hanyalah Deidara yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata Azure yang penuh dengan pertanyaan.

"Kenapa kau disini un?" tanya Deidara.

"Entah, aku tidak ingat," sahut Sasori yang tak ingin menjelaskan fakta bahwa semalam ia datang untuk menjenguk Deidara.

"Dimana Riku?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Tou-san! Kaa-san!" terdengar suara Riku dari luar kamar. "Bisa kesini sebentar?"

Sasori turun dari tempat tidur setelah mendengar permintaan anaknya. Namun saat ia melangkah menuju pintu, ia menoleh ke belakang untuk mengetahui apakah Deidara bisa berdiri sendiri. Saat mengetahui Deidara kesulitan untuk turun dari tempat tidur karena tubuhnya masih lemah, Sasori segera menghampirinya dan menggendongnya _**bridal style.**_

Deidara yang terkejut atas apa yang Sasori lakukan, segera berucap, "Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

Sasori tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya melangkah meninggalkan kamar tersebut menuju ruang keluarga dimana Riku berada. Sasori menurunkan Deidara dan membaringkannya di sofa kemudian Sasori duduk di karpet merah bersama Riku yang tengah sibuk membuka-buka sesuatu yang terlihat berbentuk sama seperti buku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasori.

Riku tertawa pelan. "Aku tidak sengaja menemukan ini, tou-san," ujar Riku seraya menunjukan buku di atas karpet.

Sasori tertegun saat menyadari benda yang kini berada di hadapannya adalah album foto keluarga kecil mereka.

"Disini ada foto tou-san dan kaa-san saat menikah!" ujar Riku bersemangat seraya membuka halaman pertama album foto tersebut.

Sasori tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa saat melihat foto pernikahannya dengan Deidara yang diambil enam tahun yang lalu di sebuah gereja. Saat itu Sasori mengenakan kemeja berwarna _baby blue_ yang ditutupi oleh _tuxedo_ putih, sedangkan Deidara mengenakan_ dress_ putih bersih yang panjang.

Riku sedikit menggeser posisinya, memberi ruang bagi Deidara untuk bisa melihat foto dalam album tersebut.

"Tou-san dan kaa-san memang serasi sekali," ujar anak yang masih sangat polos itu.

Foto-foto pernikahan tersebut mengingatkan Sasori dan Deidara pada hari dimana mereka bersumpah untuk tetap saling mencintai dan memiliki. Foto-foto tersebut mengingatkan mereka kepada kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan saat itu.

Riku membuka halaman berikutnya.

"Ah ini saat kaa-san hamil." Riku tertawa kecil.

Di sana terlihat foto-foto saat Deidara mengandung buah hati mereka. Di setiap foto pastilah ada Sasori yang selalu berada di sebelah Deidara, melindungi istri dan calon anaknya. Mereka berdua benar-benar ingat saat-saat itu, masa penuh harapan. Mereka berharap anak mereka kelak bisa menjadi anak yang cerdas, baik, peduli, dan berbakti kepada kedua orang tuanya. Dan permintaan mereka terkabul.

Riku membuka halaman selanjutnya yaitu saat kelahirannya.

Foto pertama menunjukan Deidara yang masih berbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit dengan Riku yang berbaring di sebelahnya dengan mata yang belum terbuka. Foto kedua menunjukan Sasori yang tengah menggendong Riku dengan wajah penuh kebahagiaan karena pada akhirnya ia menjadi seorang ayah. Foto ketiga menunjukan foto Sasori, Deidara, dan Riku, masih di dalam kamar rumah sakit.

Halaman-halaman berikutnya berisi foto-foto saat Riku tumbuh dan berkembang. Mulai dari belajar duduk, merangkak, berdiri dan berjalan. Juga foto dimana Riku baru belajar mengendarai sepeda, semua foto tersebut tak lepas dari Sasori dan Deidara.

Dari semua foto yang terpasang di album tersebut, semuanya menunjukan keharmonisan dan kebahagiaan keluarga kecil Akasuna.

Sasori dan Deidara tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam masa lalu yang begitu indah, yang terancam hanya akan menjadi serpihan kenangan. Mereka berdua juga tidak mampu bergerak, karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Mereka saling merindukan, namun masih ada sesuatu yang menghambat mereka untuk mengatakannya.

"Oh ya, tou-san, kaa-san, lusa Riku memimpikan tentang tou-san dan kaa-san," ujar Riku seraya menutup album foto tadi kemudian merangkak ke pangkuan Sasori. Ia menyandarkan kepala kecilnya di dada Sasori seraya menatap Deidara yang menatapnya bingung.

"Mimpi tentang apa?" tanya Sasori seraya memeluk Riku yang duduk di pangkuannya.

"Tentang tou-san dan kaa-san tapi saat itu kaa-san adalah laki-laki," Riku tertawa kecil.

"Un?" Deidara mengerjapkan matanya.

"Coba buka buku gambar itu, kaa-san," ujar Riku seraya menunjuk sebuah buku gambar yang terletak tak jauh dari Deidara. Dengan ragu Deidara mengambil buku gambar tersebut dan membukanya. Sekian lama ia hanya mengagumi betapa bagus karya dari pria kecil berusia lima tahun tersebut.

"Tunjukan pada tou-san."

Deidara menatap Riku sesaat kemudian berkedip. Lalu tanpa bicara apa-apa, Deidara turun dari sofa untuk duduk di lantai lalu menunjukan gambar tersebut kepada Sasori.

Di sana terlihat dua orang yang mengenakan jubah hitam dengan corak awan merah. Salah satu dari mereka memiliki rambut berwarna merah yang bentuknya sama persis dengan Sasori, dan yang satunya lagi memiliki rambut berwarna pirang panjang yang sama persis seperti Deidara. Kedua orang berjubah tersebut berdiri menatap matahari terbenam berwarna jingga sama seperti warna yang tercipta jika kedua warna rambut mereka digabungkan. Dan mereka berdua bergenggaman tangan.

"Kenapa mereka terlihat seperti kami?" tanya Sasori.

Riku mengangguk. "Karena mereka memang kaa-san dan tou-san. Kalian bergabung dengan kelompok bernama Akatsuki, jubahnya hitam dengan awan merah. Kalian berdua sama-sama seniman."

Spontan Sasori menatap Deidara yang saat itu juga tengah menatapnya.

"Seniman?" tanya Deidara.

"Um!" Riku mengangguk seraya membuka halaman kedua dari buku gambarnya.

"Seni adalah sesuatu yang abadi dan akan selalu di kenang," ucap Riku seraya menunjukan gambar dari seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Sasori –yang dikelilingi dengan boneka-boneka kayu. Mata Sasori melebar saat melihat gambar tersebut karena ia merasa gambar tersebut tidak asing.

"Dan seni adalah ledakan." Riku membuka halaman selanjutnya, menunjukan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan hewan-hewan putih di sekelilingnya dan ledakan besar di belakangnya. Kali ini Deidara yang tertegun melihat gambar tersebut.

Riku membuka halaman selanjutnya. "Lalu kalian berpisah karena tou-san tewas dalam pertarungan."

Di halaman tersebut terlihat sosok yang menyerupai Sasori tengah berada dalam pelukan dua boneka yang serupa orang dewasa, dengan dua bilah pedang menusuk bagian jantungnya. Kepala tertunduk, mata terpejam, dan setetes darah mengalir dari bibirnya. Di hadapannya berdiri sosok pirang tadi, dengan kesedihan yang tergembar jelas di wajahnya saat melihat sang partner tewas di tangan kedua orang tuanya.

Sasori dan Deidara benar-benar membeku karena merasakan kejadian di dalam gambar itu adalah kejadian yang pernah mereka alami.

Jemari mungil Riku bergerak untuk membuka halaman selanjutnya. "Ini saat kalian di hidupkan kembali."

Di halaman tersebut terlihat empat buah gambar yang dibatasi oleh garis yang membagi halaman tersebut menjadi empat. Gambar yang pertama menunjukan pria berambut merah dan pirang berdiri berdampingan dengan warna mata yang hitam. Gambar kedua menunjukan pria berambut merah yang tersenyum dan menutup kedua matanya, dengan kulit yang terlihat retak. Gambar ketiga menunjukan pemuda pirang yang tubuhnya diikat dengan tali tengah meneriakkan sesuatu. Dan gambar terakhir menunjukan pemuda pirang yang sama tengah berdiri di tepi sebuah danau dengan kepala tertunduk menatap tangannya.

"Selanjutnya saat kalian dipertemukan kembali," ujar Riku yang membuka halaman selanjutnya. Di sana terlihat pria berambut merah yang berdiri di dalam sebuah pameran kesenian tengah menatap sebuah lukisan, lalu seorang gadis berambut pirang terlihat tengah melangkah mendekati pria berambut merah itu untuk melihat lukisan yang sama. Sasori dan Deidara ingat betul pertemuan pertama mereka tersebut, sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Mereka juga mengingat bahwa sejak pertama mereka bertemu, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang merasa asing satu sama lain.

Riku membuka halaman berikutnya.

Disana terlihat pria berambut merah dan gadis berambut pirang bersanding di pelaminan, dengan senyum kebahagiaan terkembang di bibir masing-masing.

"Dan yang terakhir..." Riku membuka halaman terakhir.

Saat melihat gambar tersebut, Deidara tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Di gambar tersebut terlihat Riku yang berdiri di antara Sasori dan Deidara. Sasori menggenggam tangan kiri Riku sedangkan Deidara menggenggam tangan kanan Riku. Mereka bertiga menunjukan senyum kebahagiaan.

Tulisan **_'Eternal Happiness_**' di atas gambar tersebut membuat tangisan Deidara semakin menjadi.

Riku turun dari pangkuan Sasori karena ia tahu apa yang ingin ayahnya lakukan. Benar saja, begitu Riku menjauh, Sasori segera menghampiri Deidara dan memeluknya erat, seolah meminta maaf melalui pelukan tersebut.

"Danna," bisik Deidara disela isak tangisnya seraya membalas pelukan Sasori.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Sasori kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Deidara.

Deidara mengangguk dan berbisik pelan. "Aku juga..minta maaf, danna...un."  
Sasori tersenyum, memeluk Deidara dengan lebih erat lagi.

Tak lama kemudian mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka untuk menoleh ke arah Riku.

"Ayo Riku, bergabunglah," bisik Sasori.

"Um!" seru Riku bersemangat kemudian merangkak menuju kedua orang tuanya untukikut bergabung dalam pelukan hangat keluarga kecil tersebut.

"Mimpi Riku sepertinya kenyataan. Di kehidupan yang lalu tou-san dan kaa-san tidak bisa bersama karena dipisahkan kematian. Lalu di kehidupan ini jangan sampai kalian dipisahkan oleh apapun lagi. Riku lahir dari cinta tou-san dan kaa-san yang tidak pernah lenyap. Riku lahir sebagai hadiah untuk kalian berdua," ucap pria kecil itu.

Sasori dan Deidara mengeratkan pelukan mereka pada si buah hati, berkali-kali bersyukur dalam hati karena mereka dikaruniai seorang anak yang sedemikian berharga. Akhirnya kini mereka mengerti mengapa Riku terkadang terlihat seperti anak polos pada umumnya namun terkadang mampu bersikap dewasa. Tentu karena Riku adalah hadiah yang Tuhan berikan untuk mereka.

"Tou-san dan kaa-san janji untuk tetap bersama sampai kapanpun?" tanya Riku seraya mendongak untuk menatap kedua orang tuanya.

Sasori tersenyum kemudian mengecup dahi Riku. "Tou-san janji."

"Kaa-san juga janji un. Arigatou Riku," ucap Deidara seraya mencium pipi Riku dengan lembut.

"Hehe." Riku tertawa kecil, menunjukan sikap khas anak kecil seumuran dirinya.

Keluarga kecil itu kembali berpelukan dengan hangat, saling menyalurkan perasaan bahagia mereka. Namun dalam hati Sasori dan Deidara tidak henti-hentinya membisikkan dua kata wujud perasaan syukur mereka atas apa yang mereka miliki.

_**Arigatou, Kami-sama.**_

_END_

Maaf bagi yang kurang suka Fem!Deidara. Saya juga awalnya ragu mau pake Deidara atau Fem!Deidara. Tapi karena saya maunya Riku itu lahir langsung dari rahim Deidara, jadi ya saya pake Fem!Dei. Mau pake Mpreg juga kesannya agak kurang masuk sama alur cerita. Oke intinya maaf bagi yang kurang suka Fem!Dei.

Maaf juga karena saya pake OC sebagai anaknya SasoDei. Maunya pake salah satu chara di Naruto. Tapi saya maunya anak SasoDei itu matanya harus biru, rambutnya harus merah jadi ya terpaksa (gak terpaksa juga sih) pake OC.

Dan ini fanfic terakhir saya untuk event DEAR. Makasi banyak untuk semua author dan reader yang sudah berpartisipasi dalam event ini. Semoga event ini bisa memberi dampak baik bagi author, reader, maupun SasoDei sendiri. Semoga event ini bisa kita adakan lagi tahun depan dengan tema yang sama dan harus lebih meriah lagi.

Oh ya ada satu pengakuan dari saya.

Reloves, KALIAN LUAR BIASA! KALIAN LEDAKAN YANG ABADI! xD

Sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lain~

Eternal Love in Fleeting Lives Event: DEAR (Death, Eternal, Afterlife, Reborn/Reincarnation).

One lifetime isn't enough.

30 September 2013

Kyori SasoDei


End file.
